Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on a sheet in an electro-photographic method.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having an image forming unit, which is detachable from a body of the image forming apparatus, is known. The detachable image forming unit may contain consumable or exchangeable items such as a developer agent and a photosensitive drum, and the image forming unit may be attached to or detached from the body of the image forming apparatus along with the consumable or exchangeable items.